Hell to Pay
by Death writer
Summary: Returning home to find that home is gone...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters are mainly mine, I made them, go find your own, anyway, the bugs are not, they are from one of my pc games, Dark Sun, Wake of the Ravager, Long Live AD&D!!  
  
Hell To Pay  
Part One:What If God got angry? Grease spots  
  
_As the darkness of night covers the sky, Secom falls asleep unaware of the darkness about to destroy him and everything he holds dear. He also doesn't know of the pain that has been inflicted by that darkness but when it comes, it will inflict that pain on him. The next morning he enters the Black Forest searching for nuts._  
  
"Your breath stinks!" I told the large bug with six arms and four eyes that was trying to eat me. I had been in the forest searching for nuts when he was attacked by the bug which would have been able to sneak up behind me if it wasn't the size of a small mountain and wasn't clumsy. But when it had figured out that its prey had seen it, it ran at me really quickly for a massive bug that looked like it had just been to an "all you can eat restaurant" had a feast. That hideous monster really needed some sort of breath mints or something, the monster was extremely stupid could not understand what  
I had just said so it decided that it was not important when a bright light came from no where and the bug dropped me. Then I decided that it would be a good time to get away from the bug thingy so I ran out of the forest.  
  
When I had gotten out of the forest he saw his sister Kaya standing looking at something on the horizon. When he had moved closer she turned around and asked "What happened to you?" I told her about the bug that attacked me and she asked me what the bug looked like, "Was it a really big bug?"  
"It was massive!!!" I replied,  
"Did it have four eyes and six legs?" She asked,  
"It was big and it wanted to eat me!" I screamed  
"Sounds like an Umber." She said  
"What's that?" I asked  
"What you just saw."  
"Oh."  
"Anyways, any ideas what that smoke is?" She asked  
"It's coming from the village." I observed  
"Oh, there is probably a bonfire in the middle of the village again. But this time......"  
"The bonfire's engulfed the whole village."  
  
We ran to the village to find that it was now a large black part of the ground with a few things on the ground. We ran over to the place that was once our home to find that there was a note, a shiny sword and purple spell book.  
  
The note said  
Secom  
We have your parents and we will give them back if you deliver the soul stryker to us at our lair in the shadow islands before the stroke of midnight on the day of the squirrel.  
  
Yours sincerely  
Blakton, lord of the Umbers  
  
p.s. if you can find a purple spell book that would also be appreciated, thanks  
  
"Do you think that this is the Soul Stryker?" I asked turning over the sword to look at the strange inscription on the hilt.  
"Who knows?" Answered Kaya. She picked it up and was about to turn it over when the sword disappeared and reappeared in my hands.  
"What ever sword it is, it sure likes you" Remarked Kaya  
"No kidding." I said.


	2. Treasure Finding

Disclaimer: As I said before, these characters are mainly mine, I made them, go find your own, anyway, the bugs are not, they are from one of my pc games, Dark Sun, Wake of the Ravager, Long Live AD&D!!  
  
Part Two: Treasure Finding  
  
_They walked for days after they left the village d I had lost my shoes so that every time I stepped on a sharp rock I felt it._  
  
We came to a temple just as the sun was setting and we started to head towards it hoping that there was someone there to give us shelter for the night. When we got to the temple we saw that it was empty. As we set up camp I remembered a story I had heard somewhere "What's up?" Kaya asked while we were eating "You remember the traveling storyteller that stopped in the village a few weeks back?" I asked, Kaya nodded, "I was thinking about something I had once he that out in the regions around the village there was a temple that, deep inside it, there was a great sword named the Blood Letter, a sword that was once given to the priests so that they could guard it from not just the people but from the demons themselves the storyteller had said that the priests needed someone to wield the sword but the wielder was not strong enough to defeat the demons when they came to take the sword, he also said that the priests, in one final effort to stop the demons they put the sword in a casket and locked it with a medallion key, they then split the key and hid them in separate parts of the temple and the demons gave up in fury when they could not get the sword."  
  
"So you're saying that this could be that temple?"  
  
"Well that was what came to my mind when I saw this place."  
  
"Well do you think we should look in here?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"I need a weapon apart from this book,"  
  
"Ok, it's a pretty cool book though,"  
  
"Yeah, but not now, feet need rest,"  
  
We slept in turns like always that night I could have sworn I heard something in the plain around the temple, but I couldn't see anything."  
  
The next day we went into the temple. We came across a skeleton lying on the floor. With a closer search we found a letter along with a small moon shaped piece of gold. The letter said:  
Brother Oxeye  
We have given you an important job. You must take the piece of the key and run out to the land and hide it from the demons. We wish you Godspeed, good luck.  
"Well that was easy." Kaya said  
  
"There is still another piece." I replied  
  
"I guess so."  
  
As we moved deeper we found a strange drawing on the wall in the middle of the drawing was some writing. I could read some of languages, and this was one of the languages that I could read.  
"What does it say?" Kaya asked  
  
"This is the place I was talking about."  
  
"How do you know? Anyway what does it say?"  
  
"It says "This is the temple of lesson, the priests here once tried to stop us getting what we wanted and they have paid the ultimate price, death."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That's all it says."  
A second later I drew my sword,  
"What's wrong?" Kaya asked,  
  
"We are not alone in here."  
  
She quickly picked a spell out of her book and the activation word for it, a ball of fire appeared in her hand, over the last week or so she had become very good at controlling magic, all she needed to do is touch a page to be able to use the spell.  
  
Brother Drakens dairy .  
I flicked through the book to the last entry  
  
May 3rd 1423  
I must have an account of this event so that I remember the curse of the Blood Letter if I ever forget. When I had just the order and saw the Blood Letter I was naïve, now I know why the others groaned at its' mention.  
Today Gerick the wielder came into the temple hall dragging the cursed sword behind him blood dripping from his many wounds. He gave the sword back to the watchers who put the sword into the casket as Gerick collapsed onto the floor.  
"Unconscious again" said Father Gavin  
  
"Look, blood all over my carpet again that's the fifth time this week." Complained Brother Gray,  
  
"We really need to stop him holding that sword all the time." Said Father Gavin  
  
"Yeah, Every time he gets it he runs off to protect the temple from something. What was it this time?" Agreed Brother Gray  
  
"Rats I think." Said Father Gavin  
  
"No rat's where last time, this time there was spiders."  
  
"Giant spiders?"  
  
"No, Normal ones."  
  
"How can someone get so injured fighting spiders?"  
  
"Beats me, I would have just stepped on them."  
Then I who had been studying the fallen warrior said"Excuse me but Gerick's dead again"  
  
"Great." Said Brother Gray  
  
"Alright who's going to resurrect him this time?" Asked Father Gavin.  
I put down the book and looked at Kaya  
"What was that about?" I asked,  
  
"I don't know, but at least we know that the sword is here?  
  
"Hey I found another golden thingy."  
  
Kaya looked at the golden thing on the floor. As I picked it up we heard a loud voice say "Don't wake the watchers."  
  
"You said that we were not alone in here didn't you?" Kaya asked,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think I know what is in here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Death."  
  
"Oh is that all"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who or what else then?"  
"Them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The pale people behind us."  
  
"And those umber hulk things?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Let us have a look then"  
We slowly turned around.  
  
"Yep, there are buggy things there"  
  
"Any ideas on getting through?"  
  
"Fighting all the way?"  
  
"I like that idea."  
  
"I can kill the most."  
  
"Dream on."  
Then, with much screaming and shouting, the pale people, and the buggy things faced off me, Secom, with the Soul Stryker, and Kaya with a book of magical spells and frankly, they didn't stand a chance in hell.  
  
After the fight we headed into a large room with golden walls and pillars and large golems standing at the side walls, "Nice paint job." I said,  
In the centre of the room was a gold casket with a circle indent in its side. After sticking the two golden things together which made a circle l put them in the indent on the casket. The casket opened to reveal a red sword  
"Kaya I have a gift for you." I said  
  
"I love presents. What is it?"  
  
"It's a sword,"  
  
"Woo hoo."  
  
"I have a question. Were we treasure hunting or treasure finding?"  
  
"I don't know, anyway you want to try out that sword now?  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good. Now I have a question to. Are those golem things supposed to move?"  
We turned around slowly to see that the golems were advancing on us.  
"I believe I have a plan here." I said,  
  
"Anything is good."  
  
"Well it is more of a concept..."  
  
"And the concept is?"  
  
"We come in peace, shoot to kill."  
  
"There's a problem with that. These guys are solid rock."  
  
"Than we come in peace, slash to kill."  
  
"Will do."  
Now what happened to the pale people and the buggy things happened to the golems except there was two swords and magic. The golems were extremely annoying because of the fact that they were seven feet tall and if you suffered a hit from one of these guys you're basically on the ground half dead but we found that arms and legs can be cut off and there will be no difference but they need heads. After the battle we walked out (sorry crawled out.) with much pain but we had a sword to show for it and the golems cracked open to show that they were full of gold. We rested in the same area as we had the night before and we were out at first light.  
  
There we go, part two, what do you guys think?


End file.
